The Weakest Link
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Ella es una niña en casi todos sentidos y eres responsable por ella porque ahora es el eslabón más débil de la cadena. Responde al reto "A Cèsar lo que es de Cèsar" Jasper/Bree.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM.**

**Claim: Jasper/Bree **

**Summary:** _Ella es una niña en casi todos sentidos y eres responsable por ella porque ahora es el eslabón más débil de la cadena._

**Responde al reto "A César lo que es del César" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**

* * *

**

**The Weakest Link**

Tus labios rozan la helada piel de su frente mientras solloza anhelando las lágrimas que no volverán a correr por sus mejillas. Mientras intenta, sin éxito, ocultar su rostro de tu vista. Está confundida y arrepentida, puedes sentirlo.

- Fue un accidente.

Y ella lo sabe, pero no necesitas ser Edward para saber que esas palabras no bastan. Fue un accidente, cierto, pero ella ha tenido tropiezos así desde que intentó adaptarse a este estilo de vida tan inusual.

La confusión crece lentamente, están muy cerca y están solos. Los demás la han dejado a tu cuidado mientras la boda de Edward y Bella tenía lugar. Estuviste ahí un rato, lo suficiente para verlos casarse y después habías tenido que venir a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia. Había cometido un desliz mientras intentaba cazar un venado, había detectado el olor de un senderista y había cedido a sus instintos.

Aún quedan vestigios de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, bajando por su barbilla y manchando la blusa blanca que lleva puesta.

La sangre llama tu atención de forma instintiva, no se ha secado todavía. No tienes ningún interés en dejar que eso ocurra.

Presionas tus labios a su boca y con tu lengua limpias aquella nívea piel. Sus ojos rojos se observan abiertos de par en par y sus emociones se disparan y cambian a una velocidad vertiginosa. Percibes la confusión, la duda, el temor y al final lo único que permanace es una mezcla entre curiosidad y deseo.

Tu mente te grita que esto está mal. Tus labios recorren los suyos y sus lenguas se entrelazan en una lucha por dominar. Tus manos se posan a ambos lados de su cara mientras tu cuerpo se pega al suyo sintiendo su piel sobre la tuya.

Tus manos deshacen los botones de la blusa y la arrojas a un lado, haces lo mismo con tu camisa y comienzas a besar, a mordisquear los hombros finos, como de porcelana. Sus manos pequeñas se desesperan por encontrar el cierre del pantalón y un estremecimiento te recorre al percibir que el deseo ha sobrepasado por mucho a la curiosidad.

- Bree.

Tu lengua encuentra el sabor de la sangre en su boca y te enloquece. Si quedaba algún vestigio de cordura en tu mente que te obligara a ceder, ahora se ha ido.

Ella es una niña en muchos sentidos, es casi ilegal ceder a los instintos de este modo pero eres un vampiro, no un jodido moralista.

Ya no quieres luchar contra aquello que deseas.

Y en estos momentos la deseas a_ ella_.

A ella con su cabello corto y piel de alabastro, a ella con su complexión menuda y sus dedos como garras afianzados sobre la tierra.

A ella con sus labios rellenos y rosados, a ella con la piel tan fría como la tuya propia, a ella con sus preguntas y sus quejas, deseando ser parte de ustedes y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

A ella que grita y gime cuando siente tus manos recorrer y acariciar su cuerpo, a ella que de forma voluntaria te entrega lo que le queda de inocencia mientras sus ojos se oscurecen por culpa de la lujuria que la embriaga lentamente.

Tu cuerpo se ha unido al suyo creando un vaivén torturador y placentero. Sus pieles se rozan, ustedes se muerden, se besan, dejas que te arañe y besas sus senos, ella se rie y te golpea porque comienza a desesperar, la torturas, la castigas, pero al mismo tiempo intentas conocerla aunque no sea correcto.

Grita tu nombre cuando su cuerpo alcanza el clímax, quebrando la quietud de la noche.

La contemplas mientras la luna cae de lleno sobre ustedes. Ella es inmadura y quizás algún día quiera experimentar la vida por su cuenta, quizás conocerá a alguien de quien jamás querrá separarse. Ella quizás jamás pueda adaptarse a su estilo de vida o tal vez lo logre luego de 40 o 50 años de practicar autocontrol.

No lo sabes y en realidad no te importa. Ella no es tu compañera, pero te sientes responsable porque ahora ella es el eslabón más débil de la cadena.

_- - - - - - - - -_


End file.
